Kole and Rayne
by Noodles Aang Colbert
Summary: This is the story of Kole and Rayne who are 2 of my OC's and their travels through the Avatar world and how they encounter characters from the Avatar world. The beginning of this work correlates with book 2: earth from the series.


The afternoon is warm and the skies are blue. A day that is just like so many other days however rumors have been circulating recently. The Avatar has been confirmed to be alive and now the world is preparing as they take sides. The Fire Nation's assaults have increased in number and in intensity since the Avatar's presence has been known. No one in our village has seen the Avatar now or before the Avatar disappeared. We live very isolated lives living hidden between mountains. Water flows from the mountains and fills a lake in our village. Today seems like a perfect day to do what I like to call water flying.

When I am water flying I imagine that this is what the air benders must have felt. Gliding across the waves as if you are soaring through the blue skies. The idea was a simple one but sort of an accident. I was airing out some blankets while standing in one of the canoes and the blanket acted as a sail like that of a ship and I went soaring around the lake and it was exhilarating. So I used a damaged canoe and made the surface almost flat but with a little hole to secure my feet and built a permanent stand to hold the sail that I made. Nothing could beat that feeling!

Today I am once again ready to go water flying! Kole decides to join me, but he always lounges on the shore. Kole is a badgermole and has been accompanying me for several years now. The strange thing is that I am not even a bender. Still Kole and I have great fun together! However something is wrong today. I stop and head back to the shore. There is the smell of burning all in the air. Dark ashes veil the blue skies. A horrible sensation sends chills throughout my body.

Kole nudges me and the two of us begin to run. I'm not sure who I am running from but all I know is that I have to run. They say you should always trust an animal's instincts and that is what I am doing despite how horrible this pains me to do. I go water flying down the river simply being the quickest way out. I look back and there are two Fire Nation soldiers riding Kimodo Rhinoceros. Now this is seriously unfair. There is no point in admiring them as I continue on I see orange flames race over my head. I jump off the river and as I land on the ground to the side I trip and rolling down the hill a few feet.

My breathing is heavy and I feel myself unable to move. I look up and see the Fire Nation soldiers charging towards me. Kole grabs my legs and earthbends which as a result flips the surface over. I fall into a tunnel under the spot we just came from. If it weren't for this tunnel then that tactic would not have worked.

"Thanks Kole I owe you big for that save." I say as I pet Kole's head.

From there Kole and I walk. I have no idea where these tunnels lead and I have no idea how long we will be walking. After some time there is the sound of some falling stones up ahead. I look up and see an earth bender. She looks down at Kole and I and doesn't say a word but then tosses a boulder down towards me.

"Watch it what are you blind?" I scream.

"Why yes I am." The earthbender answers.

"Oh sorry." I apologize.

"Are you an earthbender?"

"No."

"So why are you with a badgermole?"

"Kole has been with me since I was a kid."

"You still are a kid."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel vibrations on the ground and that is how I can see. That and your voice still cracks."

"Well anyone could see that I am still a kid!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" the earthbender shrieks.

"What? No!"

"Alright climb up the side."

"Alright I can see it I'm not blind."

"What?!"

"It's just an expression."

"Hmph."

Kole and I reach the surface and I walk over to the earthbender, extend my hand and say to her "Thank you."

"For what?" the earthbender grumbles.

"Without this hole here we would have still been wandering."

"I didn't do it for your sake."

"You said that you can see by using vibrations so did you hear us coming?"

"Why were you in that tunnel anyway?"

"The Fire Nation wiped out my village well I didn't see it but I saw the fire. They chased Kole and I. We only escaped when Kole brought us down from the surface and into the tunnel."

"My name is Toph and I know he is Kole so what's your name?"

"Rayne."

"Rain?"

"R…A…Y…N…E."

"Your name is Rayne and you're not a waterbender."

"I didn't name myself." Rayne shrugs.

"Well it doesn't matter you seem all washed up!" Toph laughs.

"Like I didn't see that one coming."

"Listen here dunderhead I … wait are you one of those people who likes to make jokes?"

"Sometimes I guess."

Toph grins like she has a grand and glorious idea, then looks at Rayne and states "So I have some friends you should meet. Kole you can come too. In exchange for giving you some food and shelter Kole can show us some earthbending!"

So quickly my life just changed. To be honest I have no place else to go.


End file.
